Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match (1996)
- "The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to take place on the last weekend of May." |participants=*Gryffindor Quidditch team *Ravenclaw Quidditch team |description= }} The Quidditch game was played between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in May 1996. The game was the final one of the year and the decider of whether Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup for the second time since Harry Potter joined the in team in 1991, though he would not play. Background The Inter-House Quidditch Cup was very grim that year. Every team had failed to win their games by large enough margins that would probably have won them the league which meant the final game would be the decider for the top two. Gryffindor only managed to win their game with Slytherin by 90 points when Harry Potter won the Snitch. Their new Keeper, Ron Weasley had no confidence and Harry had no choice but to intervene and only let the team win with 150 points with no goals when Ron let in too many goals. The top three players for the team were then banned from playing for fighting with Slytherin leaving Angelina to find three replacements. The replacement Beaters were not very good and while their new Seeker, Ginny Weasley was good, she was not better than Harry. They were very lucky that they only lost by ten points when they played Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff then only narrowly defeated Slytherin leaving them top of the league by only a small point margin. If Ravenclaw had defeated Slytherin and Hufflepuff, they only won by a small enough margin for Gryffindor's to be good enough to have a chance of winning the league. The match Roger Davies won a goal immediately to which the Slytherin viewers began singing that Weasley was their King, which they made up to taunt Ron for letting in every goal. However, Ron then managed to turn things around and saved every goal to the point where viewers took the lyrics from Slytherin and changed part of them, singing a more favourable tune for him. They managed to win enough points to be rewarded with the Quidditch Cup. Ron was then on a high from the win, remembering how he decided out of nowhere when he let Davies win a goal, that he could do better, and dived left to stop Bradley from doing the same having worked out what he was going to do, and he then later managed the same when Chambers tried. Ginny later won the Snitch from under Cho Chang's nose, which made her chuck her broom. Behind the scenes * Harry Potter and Hermione Granger never watched Ron finally find the confidence that made him a great Keeper. They joined Rubeus Hagrid who introduced them to Grawp. * Luna Lovegood had worn her lion hat in support of Gryffindor when they played their other two games, but that day she wore her eagle hat instead for her own house, Ravenclaw. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches